It is known to provide a vehicle anti-theft device which may be locked between the steering wheel and a floor control of a vehicle. However, such devices are complicated, expensive to manufacture, and consequently are not in wide-spread use to combat and reduce the increasing crime of automobile theft.
The present invention is an easy to manufacture, inexpensive, and simple to use device. Furthermore, the present anti-theft device is easily adjustable for accommodating the different distances between floor controls such as a brake, clutch or gas pedal, and the steering wheel in different kinds of vehicles, including but not limited to those vehicles with tilt steering wheels.